100 Themes Challenge: Neochampionshipping
by FanGirl0207
Summary: 100 themes challenge for my favorite shipping. Please read and enjoy! Rating may rise.
1. Introduction

**1. Introduction**

Lance is stubborn, hot-headed and barely pass for a human being. He's cold, uncaring and unsympathetic, he possesses a strange passion towards watching others suffers, a passion he greatly reflects on the battlefield. Nobody dares talk to him unless it is really urgent, and even that's done with the greatest fear for their own lives. The only good thing about Lance is that he's an undoubtedly reliable, responsible, strong trainer, gifted with a handsome face and ideal height, causing him to be worshiped by a majority of the female population all over the world.

Steven is Lance's exact opposite. Even though he's not a social butterfly, Steven if capable enough to handle social events in general. He's gentle, sensitive to other's feelings, and definitely possesses a very charming smile. Despite his inclination to explore caves rather than to hang out or go to parties, many still find him to be a very pleasing character.

Clearly, these two are definitely not alike.

Even until now, how they got together is still one of the greatest mysteries in the whole world.


	2. Love

**2. Love**

**(Lance's POV)**

I didn't believe in love.

To me, love is just an empty concept, a word without meaning, a lie told to children in fairy tales. I didn't know what love is, I didn't know what it feels like, and I didn't yearn for it. It's something I've heard so often, but never got the chance to experience. I didn't wonder about it, to me, love seemed so stupid.

I had a rough childhood, I grew up in a place where discipline is enforced on me at a very young age. I was not taught about love, I was only taught about power and respect.

When I became the member of the Kanto Elite Four, I became aware of this concept. I realized that two people have sex because they apparently have 'feelings' for one another. I found the idea to be laughable. It sounded just like a joke in my ears.

However, I finally have to stop laughing at that concept when I met Steven Stone.

It's not love, since it's definitely not something as powerful as they often described.

Yet, I felt something stirring in my chest.

A yearning that his touch can only fulfill.

A desire that only his lips can ignite.

A burning sensation only his body can set off.

It's not love.

It's just the beginning.

And that scares me already.

I never realized that love can be this dangerous.


	3. Light

**3. Light**

**(Steven's POV)**

Lance is the kind of person who dwells in the darkness.

From the first time I saw him, I knew that he has never seen the light before. He's hardened by bitter experiences, frozen by his own beliefs. I saw no tenderness, no gentleness, no life. The only thing I saw is a lonely man, sheltered behind his walls, huddled up close in the darkest corner of the world where no light can ever reached him.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw the fear, the uncertainty, the yearning. He yearns for the light, and yet he's too scared to reach for it. Nobody is willing to reach out for him because of those walls he puts around him.

Yet, I can see through those walls. I can see what he truly wants.

And that moment, I made a decision.

I will break those walls.

And I'm going to make him see the light.


	4. Dark

**4. Dark**

**(Lance's POV)**

Whenever I think about it, this relationship always seems so wrong.

I am a creature of darkness, born and molded to hurt all the people around me. I am raised to destroy, to spread terror and to infect nightmares, just like a demon. I am just that dark.

Steven, on the other hand, is my total opposite. He is the light, he is hope, everything in this world which is not me.

"No, that's not true," Steven sighed as he rested his forehead against mine, "You only hurt those Team Rocket grunts who hurt Pokemon... You're not a demon. You're so much better than that." he paused as he placed a kiss on my forehead, before wounding his arms around my neck, "Yes, you hurt others, but you did it for a reason..."

"I enjoyed it..." I confessed as I closed my eyes.

"That doesn't make you a bad guy..."

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"... I don't fall in love with bad guys, idiot..."

At times like this, I could feel his light slowly shedding the darkness inside...


	5. Seeking Solace

**5. Seeking Solace**

**(Steven's POV)**

When it comes to seeking solace, Lance is probably the last person anyone will have in mind. Unless you wanted to get suicidal thoughts, you should not, under any condition, speak to Lance if you're having any kind of trouble. Even speaking to the likes of Karen seems like a much better idea.

As for me though, it's the other way around.

Lance is always willing to give me the special treatment.

Whenever I return home looking troubled, he would not question or bombard me with question. He would greet me shortly, before taking out two glasses and a bottle of our finest wine. He would pull me to the couch, pour out the drink and let me drown the sorrow.

After I've had enough, he would let me cuddle next to him, and he would hold me comfortably.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to prepare the bath?" he would ask softly.

"Let me stay like this for a while..."

"You can stay like this for as long as you like..."

"... Thank you..."


	6. Break Away

**6. Break Away**

**(Lance's POV)**

I remember that day like it was just yesterday...

"I'm not doing this any longer, old man!" the fourteen-year-old me shouted as I threw the ceremonial cloak onto the ground.

I could still remember the look of dismay on the elders' faces.

"I'm not going to bow down to you old people and become your pet. I'm going to stand tall, I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer that ever lived. I'm going to leave this place, and I'm never coming back!" angrily, I turned around and quickly stomped out of the hall. Dragonair, who had been waiting outside, quickly greeted me with a concern look on its face.

"Lance! Wait!" that voice I recognized as Clair's. I stopped for a moment, letting her catch up. "Lance! You're making a big mistake! You can't leave!" she's older than by my four years, she knew better, I have to listen to her.

But I didn't.

"I'm sick of being controlled, I'm sick of being told what to do, I'm sick of this place and everyone here!" I told her without even looking back. "I'm leaving... My mind's set, I'm not coming back..."

"Lance." a strict voice came from behind, and that voice definitely belongs to my grandfather. "If you're so set on being a trainer, then do it... Don't come back until you've succeed. I don't want a weak grandson who can't achieve what he sets out to do..."

"... Then you'd better be ready, old man..."

And without another word, I left.

I ran away from home to become the greatest trainer in the world.

And I did.

I never regretted the decision I made on that day.


	7. Heaven

**7. Heaven**

**(Steven's POV)**

I can't say I believe in heaven.

I heard people speculating, guessing, trying to make out what will happen if one dies. Will he or she go to heaven? If Lance finds it hard to believe in love, then I'll find it hard to believe in heaven.

"I do believe in heaven," Lance said, "It's an entertaining thought... Makes death seems less scary..."

"Well, I don't..." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair, "It's ridiculous... When you die, you just die. There's no great beyond, life is just all about this..."

"Then perhaps I won't get to see you in heaven when I die..."

"... Maybe I'll reconsider it..."


	8. Innocence

**8. Innocence**

**(Lance's POV)**

Nobody in truly innocent.

I learned that truth many years ago.

"I-I didn't do it! It was an accident!" the pitiful woman cried her eyes out, tears streaming down like a river.

I sighed, getting sick of all these lies. I can see right through her, I know the truth. It's all there in her eyes.

I watched as Karen used her twisted mind psychology game to make her speak out the truth, yet that woman remained persistent with her stupid story.

"You should go now," Will told me, "Go home and rest..."

He must have noticed the look on my face which is getting darker and darker by the second. "I'll leave it to you..." I told him as I left the room.

Humans, they all are so laughable, I can't believe I'm a part of this rotten society. Lies, lies, lies, everywhere.

Humans can be trusted. None of them can be trusted.

"Hey, you look tired..." Steven greeted me with a smile when I entered out house in Mossdeep City.

Innocence.

Such a laughable concept.

Yet if there's one person who I can claim to be innocent...

That person would definitely be him...


	9. Drive

**9. Drive**

**(Steven's POV)**

There are many things Lance kept hidden from the public's eyes. He keeps a lot of secrets about himself, and when we move in together, I was granted the privilege of uncovering them one by one.

Some of them makes me cringe, like his secret collection of knives.

Some of them makes me laugh, like his secret obsession for huge, cute, cuddly dolls.

And some of them makes me see him in a much more different way, like his secret driving hobby.

Lance has an abnormally gigantic dragonite which he can ride faster than any car in the world, and yet for some reason, whenever he said he needed time alone, he would get into his car and went out for a long drive. I never knew where he went, I just knew that he will come back refreshed and calmed.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Lance is still very much a human, I can testify for that.


	10. Breathe Again

**10. Breathe Again**

**(Lance's POV)**

"One last chance, Lance... Where is she?"

I tried once again to tug my arms off the armrests, without any apparent luck. They've been careful, they bound me up strong enough, I can't escape. The wooden chair seems strong too, I doubt I can break it in my current state. My heart and mind raced, trying to find a way to escape this awful situation.

"Lance, don't tell them..." Steven growled, "They're not going to let us go... They're just going to force you to tell them, then kill us both. Don't tell them..."

I turned my gaze from those tyrants towards Steven, whose condition is no better than mine. We both are trapped in this dark room, tied to a chair facing each other, surrounded by people who can kill us at any given moment. This is all my fault, if only I had been a little bit careful, none of this would have happened.

"I am a very generous man..." the tyrant leader, Eddy, spoke, voice coated with fake sweetness, "When I said I'll let you go, I'll definitely let you go. Just tell me where that woman is..."

"Winona has done nothing wrong," Steven insisted, "She caught you-" his words were quickly silenced when Eddy placed his hand over his mouth, tightly.

I tried to get up by reflex, but once again, the ropes prevent me from getting up and beating Eddy to a bloody pulp.

Eddy chuckled, his eyes looking straight into mine, "So, you're not going to say anything?"

I clenched my fist hard, weighing the consequences in my mind.

"Then watch this..." he smirked as he brought up his other hand and closed off Steven's respiratory entrance. Steven's eyes widened with shock as he tried to struggle free from the strong hands that prevents him from breathing, I could only stare.

"No..." I whispered in fear, my voice barely audible. "Stop!" I raised my voice, wanting this to stop more than anything else. "Let him go!"

Steven's body weakened, I could see the light slowly fading from his brilliant turquoise eyes.

"EDDY, LET HIM GO! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

My desperate plea did not reach him. The light leaves Steven's eyes, and his whole body limped. Eddy lets go, and his head fall heavily. He's no longer breathing.

I never thought my drive to kill can be raised to this dangerous level. Right now, all I wanted to do is kill Eddy, more than anything else in the whole world. I never felt so lost, so angry, so desperate, so hopeless...

One of Eddy's grunt suddenly walked up to Steven, in his hand, he carried a tube, and connected to it is an oxygen mask. With trained hands, he placed it over Steven and turned one of the switches there. I waited, and for the first time in such a long time, I actually prayed to God, Lord, Archeus or whoever is up there.

Finally, his eyes shot open, and he breathed once again.

The grunt pulled off the mask, and Eddy laughed.

"I can do this over and over again, Lance..." Eddy told me, "The more I do it, the more difficult it will be for him to come back. And you know... Oxygen deprivation can be really harmful for the brain..."

I could only stare at Steven as he tried to recover from the dreadful experience.

"He can be mentally damaged for the rest of his life..." Eddy continued, "I'll give you time to think about it, Lance... I want my answer when I get back. I hope you treasure him enough to make the right decision..."

And without another word, Eddy and his grunts left, leaving only the two of us in that dark room.

"Lance..." Steven gasped, voice sounding distant, "Don't tell them... Don't..."

"What are you talking about?" I growled, "You fucking died!"

He hung his head as he tried to breathe in precious oxygen, "Don't tell them, just don't..."

"Screw Wallace or Winona! They're not worth it!"

He looks at me in the eyes, I could see the determination shining in his eyes, the shine which died out a few minutes ago, "Don't tell them."

"No..." I shook my head, "Don't do this to me... Don't make me watch you die again..."

"We'll get out of here alive... I promised..."

At that moment, I couldn't feel anymore helpless...


	11. Memory

**11. Memory**

**(Steven's POV)**

_His _touch. _His_ kiss. _His _voice.

All of them are too deeply engraved in my memory.

I thought I've wiped them off the moment we both decided that we weren't meant for each other, but I was wrong. I can never forget him. Even though I'm right here, having dinner with my new boyfriend, I can't help but t think about him. Has he eaten dinner yet? Is he going to be late again tonight? Is he still overworking himself?

I worry about him, even though I no longer have any reason to do so.

"Sweetie, you're spacing out," my new boyfriend snapped me out of mytrance of thought as he offered me the glass of red wine.

I looked away from the view of the city through the window, and smiled at him, "I'm sorry... There's a lot going through my mind right nw." I admitted and took a sip, savouring the taste. Lance doesn't enjoy wine, just a sip can knock him out dead. That's why he doesn't enjoy parties very much.

Wait a minute... Dear Archeus, I'm still thinking about him. Okay Steven, focus, get him out of your head. Tonight, it's just you and your new boyfriend.

"You have such beautiful eyes..." he murmured, and for a moment, I thought he sounded a lot like Lance. He reached out for my face, gently caressing my cheek, his eyes ablazed with lust and desire. My brain quickly hoisted the red flag. My hand snapped up and pushed away his hand without a second thought.

He leans back, obviously taken aback by my outright rejection.

Lance never looks at me with lust. To him, I'm more than just a person that can satisfy his sexual urges. When he looks at me, all that I can see is love, courage, the will to sacrifice everything he has just for me.

What have I done? Why did I trade the person who really loves me for _this_?

All of a sudden, I feel so stupid.

I put down the glass of wine and collected my coat, "Sorry, but... This isn't working out..."

"What do you mean?" he sounded irked, offended, hurt. That's to be expected, we've been going out for three months, and all of a sudden, out o the blue, I'm doing this to him.

I paused, suddenly feeling very guilty for doing this. Still, I have to do this, "I've made a mistake..." I told him a I slipped on my coat, "I..." I turned to look at him in the eyes, "I have found the one person who loves me for what I really am... And yet, I threw him away... I'm sorry, I can't do this..."

He ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture which once again reminded me of _him - _of the only person that ever loves me so deeply.

"It's not your fault," I told him, "It's mine.. You're a nice guy, sweet, caring, I'm sure you'll find someone better thnan me." I turned around and head for the door, "Goodbye..." And without another word, I left. I walked to the parking lot, and sit in my car for a few minutes, before finally taking out my phone.

I pressed the first speed dial, and waited as I prayed.

He picked up immediately on the first ring.

_"Karen, I swear to god, if you call me once again, I'm going to blast that party to bits! I'm not coming, end of fucking story! I don't need to get laid, I fucking need you to do your fucking work and make my life a little bit fucking easier!"_

I couldn't hold back a smile. He often answers his phone without looking at the caller's ID. Typical of him.

I took in a deep breath, "Hey, it's me..."

How will you react when I tell you that I can't forget about you?


	12. Insanity

**12. Insanity**

**(Lance's POV)**

"Lance, stop this..." he said as he look at me in the eyes, "This isn't you... This isn't you at all!" his voice shook with disbelief, I could see the tears on the verge of escaping his eyes, as well as the desperation written all over his face.

I couldn't hold back a laugh.

His eyes widened with shock.

Damn, even my laughter sounds weird to my own ears. He's right, this is not me. Not me at all.

"Naive twat," the words flowed out of my mouth, I couldn't stop myself from saying those words, "Not me? This isn't me? What do you even know about me?" my tone was icy cold, the words are meant to hurt the only person I've ever care about. Why can't I stop myself?

I need to stop.

_You can't push me out. You're too far gone._

This is insane.

_This is not insane, my boy... This is you. The real you._

I don't want to hurt him.

_Why care so much about him? He doesn't gets it... No one get it. They all think you're insane. You're not. This is_ you.

The flame loudly roared in the background as another explosion rang throughout the air. I don't need to turn back to know that another League building has crumbled to bits. Beside me, Dragonite purred dangerously, his senses tuned in to mine, he feels what I feel. He's probably the only one who understands.

"Don't... Don't listen to him..." Steven suddenly said, obviously catching me off-guard. "Lance... I... I may not know who he is... But I know he's in there. I know you're listening to him right now..." his desperate eyes searched through mine for an answer, "Don't listen to him... All this destruction, all those people you've injured... Is this what you really want?"

Of course not. This isn't what I want.

I don't want this.

_But you need this._

Yes, I need it. I need the chaos, the confusion, the destruction, I need them all to keep the Other One satisfied. If I don't keep him contented, I'll be nothing. The Other One is the only thing that keeps me strong, the only thing that gives me the strength to keep on standing even as the whole world collapsed around me.

I need the Other One.

I need this.

"This is what _he _needs..." I told him, and for once, my voice managed to convey the helplessness inside. "I can't stop..."

"You've hurt more than twenty GYM Leaders, ten Elites and the other Champions!" Steven shouted, "Isn't that enough...? What else does he needs?"

_Hurt him._

No.

_Do it._

I reached out and wrapped my hand around his neck.

"You..." the Other One spoke with a sadistic voice.

Stop.

_You can't stop me... You need me..._

"Lance..." Steven eyed me angrily as he tried to pry my fingers off, "Lance! Snap out of it!"

Fuck off!

With all the willpower I can gather, I resist the urge and let go of his neck. I staggered back, for fear he'll come back with twice the force.

"Run..." I whispered at Steven, hoping that he'll understand that the fight isn't over yet.

_Lance... You don't need him..._

I closed my eyes shut, trying to hold the beast in.

And that's when I feel two strong arms wrapped around my body. I don't need to open my eyes to know who it is.

"I told you to run..." I hissed at him, bracing myself for the worst.

"I'm not going to run..." he whispered by my ears as he embraced my tightly, "I'm staying... If he wants to kill me, then fine, he can try... But I know you won't let him. You're strong, you can stop him, I believe in you..."

_Naive twat._

Still, despite the words the Other One said, I could feel him slowly returning to his corner, into the deepest part where no light can reach, and slowly, I feel the freedom returning to me.

With shaky hands, I finally embraced him back.

"Thank you, for trusting me..."

"I always do..."


	13. Misfortune

**13. Misfortune**

**(Steven's POV)**

There are days when I wanted to go under my blanket and stopped caring about the day. Today is one of those days. Everything felt too much, the people are starting to get annoying. At times like this, I began to understand how Lance actually felt about the majority of people around him.

"I called Lance," Glacia said, "He should be here anytime soon."

Wallace sighed, "How did it happen anyway? You fell from a cliff?"

"A wild Pokemon gnawed through the rope, it was no big deal," I told him.

"Well, apparently, your boyfriend think it's a big deal," Wallace returned, "He even withdraws from his mission in Almia to check on you. That's going to leave a scar on his good name."

I groaned, "You shouldn't have called him... He has been chasing after that Pokemon Egg smuggler for many years."

"He just loves you so much, dear," Glacia smiled, "He sounded really worried over the phone."

"It's just a fractured shoulder," I mumbled, even though I know that Lance has every reason to be scared. This isn't the first time a little climbing trip turned into a visit to the hospital. The first time was so ugly that Lance never let me leave the house before he checked the condition of my gears ever since.

Soon, Lance arrived, looking especially alerted.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you alone," Wallace smirked as he ushered the other Elites out of my room. I heard him exchanging a few words with Lance by the door, but I can't quiet make out what it is.

"Thanks..." Lance told Wallace, before he closed the door and looked at me.

"Hey," I smiled at him, "You look stressed out..."

"No shit," he sighed as he walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. His eyes scanned through my whole body for a moment, before he reached out and stroke my cheek, "I was so fucking worried..." his voice was low, filled with sadness and desperation.

"It wasn't a big deal... It was just a small... Misfortune."

He lowered his head until his forehead came in contact with my chest, "I don't want to go through that time again..." he whispered, "I don't want to wait here everyday in uncertainty, not knowing whether you'll live or not... I love you... I love you too much..."

I reached out and gently ran my fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

I swear this guy will be the death of me.


	14. Smile

**14. Smile**

**(Lance's POV)**

There's only one person who can make me smile.

"Lance, smile for the camera!" Kogashouted as he suddenly jumped out of nowhere with a camera in his hand. He then pressed the button and the flash went on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I couldn't help but to question his motives as I took a cautious step back.

"Aww," Koga groaned as he inspects the result, "You're not smiling..."

"He wanted to collect photos for his daughter," Will explained, "He's reconciling with Janine, and she's curious about his life in the League."

"Dear Janine, this is the Champion." Karen mocked with a gleeful smirk, "The sadistic maniac who likes to blow things up for fun. Daddy doesn't like him, and neither should you."

Will rolled his eyes, "Please, he's voted as one of the hottest guy in the world, how can a teenage girl filled with hormones not fall for him?"

"I won't let you get near my daughter!" Koga defensively stated.

"Let me see that," Karen said as she snatched the camera from Koga's hand. She looked at the photo and smirked, "The day Lance smiled for a photo is the day the world war starts."

"Oh, he'll be so happy he won't stop smiling for the next two decades," Bruno joined in.

Before I can throw back a witty comment of my own, there's a sudden knock on the Lounge Room's door. Steven then swung the door open, "Hey guys," he greeted the others, "I'm here to pick Lance up for dinner."

I couldn't hold back a smile.

"Holy shit," Karen muttered as she quickly takes a picture of me. "He's actually smiling!"

Steven laughed, "What? You guys never seen him smile before?" he walks over and planted a light kiss on my lips, "Let's go."

I didn't even bother glancing at the others, "Of course."


End file.
